


О последних днях лорда Голдена

by Miriamel



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: пост-«Судьба Шута». Баррич выжил и вернулся к Молли, она так и не узнала, что Фитц жив. Лорд Голден и Том Баджерлок продолжают играть свои роли.</p>
<p>Бета: Aviendha.</p>
<p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О последних днях лорда Голдена

Ничто не помогает раскрыть новую грань личности лучше, чем дневник.

Шут короля Шрюда записывал на обрывках бумаги об услышанных за день сплетнях и сделанных догадках, резчица Янтарь аккуратно собирала в блокнот обычаи торговцев Удачного и все сведения о живых кораблях. А изысканный и праздный лорд Голден описывает совершённые за день победы и зарисовывает на полях новые украшения и наряды.

Описывая события дня с точки зрения отыгрываемой роли, ты закрепляешь в памяти эмоциональную реакцию, оттачиваешь особенности речи и придумываешь бесценные детали, способные сделать образ более глубоким и живым. А когда приходит время отпустить очередную выдуманную личность, это можно сделать плавно, меняя стиль заметок и смещая акценты постепенно.

 

*** 

Мы сидели в тесном кабинете Чейда: сам хозяин, Дьютифул, Фитц и я. В кресле дремал Олух: его мало заботили Полукровки. Не понимаю, для чего нужно было звать этого несносного тупицу, если от него всё равно не было никакого толку. Но, не желая препираться по пустякам, я смолчал и лишь сел от него подальше.

— Сайдел — единственная наша зацепка, — начал Чейд. — Причастие её семьи к заговору доказано, и мы вытянули из них всё, что смогли. Казалось, с Полукровками окончено. Однако не далее как сегодня утром стало известно — из надежного источника, о котором я предпочту умолчать, — стало известно о том, что остался ещё один очаг этой заразы. По крайней мере, я твёрдо рассчитываю на то, что он действительно один. Тот, о котором мы прежде и не догадывались. Кто-то из второго эшелона аристократии подхватил знамя Брезингов. Кто-то, с кем они издавна поддерживали связь и держали в курсе заговора. 

— Мы проработали все их связи, даже самые невинные, — нахмурился Фитц. 

— Все известные нам, — уточнил Чейд. — Мы недооценили Полукровок. Оказалось, у них припасён план на случай провала, что ставит Видящих в уязвимое положение. Необходимо как можно скорее вызнать, кто теперь возглавляет заговор. И это приводит нас к началу разговора: к Сайдел. 

— Мне казалось, что девушка не посвящена в заговор, — возразил я. 

— Не посвящена. Однако, живя под одной крышей с заговорщиками, она могла увидеть больше, чем оказалась в состоянии осмыслить. Странный гость, о котором она успела позабыть, необычное письмо, которое когда-то попалось ей на глаза, животное, которого она не видела прежде… Нам нужно выведать всё, чему она была свидетелем.

— И когда ты говоришь «нам»… — мило улыбнулся я.

— Я имею в виду тебя… вас, лорд Голден, — Чейд выделил последние два слова, безотрывно смотря мне в глаза.

— Лорд Голден исчерпал себя. Он разорён, обманутые кредиторы многое бы дали, чтобы разорвать его на месте.

— Жалость — удивительное чувство. — Чейд откинулся на спинку кресла, сложил перед собой руки и начал меня поучать, будто нового ученика. — Оно позволяет найти дорогу к женскому сердцу куда скорее, чем дорогие подарки и вдохновенное ухаживание. Если, конечно, девушка отличается мягкосердечием и состраданием.

— Сайдел известна своей добротой, — кивнул Дьютифул и окинул меня извиняющимся взглядом.

— Однажды ты нашёл путь к её душе. Второй раз это окажется ещё проще. Очаруй девушку так, как ты умеешь, вызнай невзначай, каких гостей принимали в её родительском замке, и можешь навсегда распрощаться с лордом Голденом.

— Если только ты не придумаешь ещё одну интригу, — сердито ответил я, однако дальше спорить не стал. Фитц смотрел на меня настороженно, словно в любой момент был готов броситься мне на защиту. Я мило улыбнулся в ответ: лорд Голден не в состоянии обходиться без своего непутёвого телохранителя, но пока Фитц об этом не догадывался.

Я прятался от кредиторов в комнатах Чейда, на соседней кровати с Томом Баджерлоком. Это оказалось весьма кстати: в последнее время я спал не слишком хорошо, и присутствие телохранителя успокаивало. 

После… произошедших событий мне пришлось отказаться от привычного образа жизни. Сложно оказалось обходиться без пары хорошеньких расторопных пажей, к которым я привык в Джамелии, но безопасность важнее. Пришлось довольствоваться Томом, вечно занятым своими делами, и этим несносным Олухом.

В день Праздника Урожая я проснулся в препаршивом настроении. Сколько ни перепробовал я накануне костюмов и причёсок, приходилось признать: никакие уловки не в состоянии спрятать моё красивое узнаваемое лицо. Оставалось только просидеть в тёмной комнатушке всё то время, пока остальные развлекают дам приятными беседами.

— Налей мне бренди, — потребовал я. Том повиновался, но забылся и достал два стакана. Я милостиво разрешил: — Можешь тоже выпить. Тебе предстоит нелёгкий день. Не удивлюсь, если в следующий раз увижу тебя с расцарапанным лицом.

Том наградил меня мрачным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Я не рассердился: на его месте любой чувствовал бы себя не в своей тарелке. 

Дело в том, что во время нашей разлуки он умудрился лишить себя единственного шанса вернуть расположение любви своей жизни. Да-да. Любви своей жизни. Он так и сказал, старый сентиментальный Том. Он рассказал, как с помощью своей странной магии излечил старика, за которого эта самая любовь вышла замуж много лет назад. Он не только заставил срастись сломанный позвоночник; благодаря вмешательству магии тело старика вспомнило, как быть молодым. Я видел Баррича: теперь он столько же силён и ловок, как и двадцать лет назад, и перестал хромать, словно и не было той злополучной охоты на кабана.

Удивительно даже, сколь много у моего Тома скрытых талантов. Признаться, мне немного льстит, что такой человек решил посвятить своё время службе мне. Впрочем, хоть и одарённый, он по-прежнему глуповат: он даже не попытался рассказать своей Молли, как сильно она должна быть ему благодарна. Неуместное благородство, вот что портит ему жизнь. Я много раз пытался разъяснить ему это, но разве под силу мне переспорить этого упрямца?

Том ушёл, чтобы встретиться наконец с Молли и её семейством и показать, что жив. Я остался скучать в одиночестве. Шли часы. Бутылка бренди опустела, но не развеселила меня. Тогда, прихватив в карман ещё одну, я надел чёрный облегающий костюм, сшитый специально для подобных случаев, и нырнул в один из потайных ходов, оплетающих Олений замок, словно растения.

Когда я надевал этот костюм последний раз, мы вместе с Томом наблюдали за приёмом послов из Удачного. Мы склонились к одной щели и простояли, прижавшись друг к другу, так долго, что мне стоило всех усилий сохранять видимость хладнокровия. Том, конечно, так ничего и не понял. Как я уже писал, он не отличается особенным умом.

Продравшись через свисающую с потолка паутину, я добрался до коридора, откуда можно было наблюдать за тронным залом. По паркету скользили пары, слуги сновали вдоль стен, разносили блюда и бутылки. На меня нахлынуло негодование на несправедливость положения, в котором я оказался: моё место — там, среди празднующих, а не среди пыли и пауков!

Я основательно приложился к бутылке, а когда снова приник к отверстию в стене, то прямо перед собой увидел раскрасневшееся от гнева лицо Сивила Брезинги. Он спорил с — кто бы мог подумать — своей невестой Сайдел. Я покачал головой: этот юнец понятия не имеет, как следует обращаться с дамами. Удивительно, что бедная девушка согласилась возобновить их помолвку.

После очередной гневной тирады Сивила — с моего места, к счастью, невозможно было расслышать слов, иначе и без того невысокое мнение о молодом человеке, возможно, упало бы ещё ниже — Сайдел резко развернулась и с гордо поднятой головой покинула тронный зал.

Я вздохнул и последовал за ней. В конце концов, мне поручили вытянуть из неё сведения, и хоть сегодня я не намеревался этим заняться, однако упускать шанс было глупо. 

Она шагала по коридорам Баккипа, я — по тайному ходу. Время от времени я приникал к глазкам, чтобы убедиться, что мы не разминулись. Наконец, я понял, куда она следует — в Сад Королевы. Отличный выбор: сегодня там не было ни души.

Она присела на скамейку, прямая и гордая, с поджатыми губами и пылающими от гнева щеками, а я выбрался наружу и, скользнув вглубь сада, устроился за одним из кустов и сделал вид, будто давно там прячусь. Достав бутылку, я отпил столько, на сколько хватило дыхания. Оставалось ещё больше половины чудесного джамелийского бренди, и у меня заболело сердце, когда я разжал руки, позволив бутылке выскользнуть и разбиться о камни.

— Кто здесь? — воскликнула Сайдел, а я как можно более неуклюже принялся забираться в середину куста. Признаться, выпитое бренди сделало эту задачу не такой уж и сложной.

Послышался шорох шагов, и над ухом раздалось:

— Лорд Голден? Что вы здесь делаете?

— Умоляю, тише! — я сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и посмотрел на девушку самым несчастным из моих взглядов. — Если меня обнаружат, я пропал!

— Ещё бы, — фыркнула она. — При дворе Кеттрикен нет ни одного лорда, который бы не проклинал вас за неоплаченные долги.

— Вы осуждаете меня. Иного я не заслуживаю, — я покаянно склонил голову.

— Да. Не заслуживаете.

— Но прошу, сжальтесь надо мной! У вас доброе сердце, я знаю. Я голоден и замёрз. Разбитая бутылка — вот всё моё богатство. Может быть, вы могли бы принести мне кусок хлеба?

Сайдел замолчала, нависая надо мной, грозная и сердитая.

— Мужчины… — пробормотала она и поспешила прочь. 

— Я буду ждать здесь и всей душой надеяться, что в следующий раз увижу вас с пищей, а не со стражниками.

Она не оглянулась.

Полчаса спустя, когда я порядком замёрз и протрезвел, она явилась с корзинкой, накрытой чистым полотенцем. В ней оказался большой кусок хлеба, масло, сыр и баночка мёда. Только увидев еду, я понял, что в самом деле проголодался, поэтому жадность, с которой я набросился на угощение, была не наигранной.

— Вы спасли меня, — сказал я, насытившись. — О самая добрая девушка во всех Шести Герцогствах…

— Может быть, я самая глупая девушка, — однако голос её звучал скорее задумчиво, чем сердито. — Иначе почему я так долго терпела этого Сивила? Но сегодня с ним покончено, окончательно, навсегда. Он больше ничего для меня не значит. Я вычеркнула его из своего сердца.

— Вы прекрасны в своей беспощадной решимости. Но что скажут ваши родители? — обеспокоенно спросил я. Кажется, мне удалось перевести разговор на интересующую меня тему достаточно гладко и Сайдел не заподозрила во мне шпиона. Тем не менее, реакция получилась непредсказуемой:

— Не смейте говорить со мной о родителях!

Сайдел заплакала, прижав руки к груди. Я не стал ничего говорить, а молча предоставил ей плечо и возможность рыдать на нём столько, сколько потребуется. Лорд Голден всегда готов помочь даме, попавшей в трудную ситуацию.

— Думаете, я ничего не знала? — выдавила она между всхлипами. — Думаете, я слепая или слабоумная?

— О чём вы, милая Сайдел?

Она поколебалась, но ответила:

— Завтра. Вы всё узнаете завтра. Как и остальные. Понятия не имею, что тогда со мной станет, — она крепче прижалась ко мне, сотрясаемая очередным приступом рыданий.

— Ну-ну, Сайдел, не надо. Ничто не стоит твоих слёз.

— Вы не понимаете! Я погибла, и мне не к кому идти! Завтра я окажусь предательницей, такой же, как мои бедные родители. Их казнят, я знаю, — а что будет со мной? Но я не хотела, понимаете? Я не одобряла ничего из того, что они делали! Но как я могла им помешать, как могла сказать хоть слово против?

Я сжал её плечо. Надеюсь, она приняла это за жест дружеской поддержки, но на самом деле я насторожился, почуяв, что подобрался к разгадке ближе, чем надеялся ещё минуту назад.

— Но ведь они невиновны! Это знают все, даже я. 

— Невиновны! — Она шмыгнула носом и презрительно скривилась. — Расскажите мне, как они невиновны. 

— Но ведь вы сами говорили... 

— А что бы вы сказали на моём месте? — Она вскочила, сверкая глазами, и закричала на меня: — А вы бы не стали лгать, если бы вам пригрозили расправой?! Если бы родной отец...

Она прикоснулась к руке чуть выше запястья, и по моей спине пробежал холодок. 

— Я и вам-то говорю только потому, — запал иссяк, она опустила глаза и поникла, — что вы не в лучшем положении, чем я. Что бы вы ни сказали, вам не поверят. Так что можете даже не стараться. 

— Бедняжка, — искренне сказал я и пробормотал, не сразу заметив свою фамильярность: — Ну и в передрягу ты попала. В точности как и я, ведь я тоже пропащий человек. О, что бы я только ни сделал, чтобы ты никогда не испытала такой судьбы!

Сайдел прекратила плакать и подняла голову. Её нос оставался красным и опухшим, щёки блестели от слёз, но в глазах я заметил цепкое, чуть ли не хищное выражение. Такое появляется у кошки, когда она замечает приземлившуюся птичку.

— Да. Ты в таком же положении, что и я, — так же легко, как и я, перешла Сайдел на «ты». Она отстранилась и вынула платок. Пока она вытирала слёзы и сморкалась, лицо её становилась всё более сосредоточенным и оживлённым. Приведя себя в порядок, она сказала: — Ничто не держит нас в Баккипе. Уедем сегодня же ночью!

— Уедем? Куда? — я довольно находчив и остёр на язык, но Сайдел так опешила меня своим предложением, что я не смог придумать остроумного ответа.

Она, не обратив внимания на мой вопрос, вскочила и принялась прохаживаться взад и вперёд.

— Я стащу с кухни еды и захвачу тёплую одежду, а ты придумай, как украсть лошадей. Мы не слишком-то страшные преступники, поэтому ловить нас — по крайней мере, стражники — будут не особенно усердно. Если мы тихо, не привлекая лишнего внимания, отправимся в…

Час спустя я в изнеможении опустился в кресло в своих старых покоях. Судя по их состоянию, с тех пор, как я подался в бега, никто не озаботился поддерживать здесь малейший уют. Да и толку в том, если, стремясь вернуть хоть малую часть потерянных средств, мои милые друзья вынесли всё подчистую, оставив только ту мебель, что не принадлежала мне. Они не догадались, что шёлковые обои приобретены на мои средства и прибиты по моей указке — иначе даже их бы отодрали и унесли.

Холодный камин и слой пыли на мебели дополняли картину запустения.

— Что случилось? — спросил Том, выходя из своей каморки. Против моих предсказаний, лицо ему не расцарапали.

— Здесь ужасно. Разведи огонь в камине и распорядись насчёт ужина. И я хочу принять ванну.

Том и не пошевелился.

— Я почувствовал, что ты сильно обеспокоен, и сразу примчался. Чейд не очень доволен, знаешь ли, что я прервал наши переводы свитков Скилла.

— Том, у меня нет желания выслушивать твои отговорки. 

С тех пор, как мы вернулись, мне нужно было иногда побыть капризным бездельником. Лорда Голдена всерьёз беспокоило, насколько правильно был подобран костюм, а самой страшной бедой из тех, что ему довелось пережить, была утрата богатства.

Том с минуту смотрел на меня не отрываясь, а затем ушёл, чтобы вернуться с двумя вёдрами горячей воды.

После того, как Том сделал ещё несколько ходок, комната приобрела если не сносный, то хотя бы обжитой вид: в камине трещали дрова, яркие свечи изгнали темноту, ванна грела меня снаружи, а бренди — изнутри. Том присел на пол рядом с ванной и поставил поднос на стул рядом. Не имею представления, как он объяснил на кухне своё прожорство, но еды оказалось более чем достаточно для двоих. Лёжа в воде, я ел зажаренную на вертеле баранину и чувствовал, что повис между своими ролями.

— Молли так злится, что не хочет со мной разговаривать.

— Она тебя простит. Ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. В конце концов, она без малого двадцать лет считала тебя мёртвым. 

— То же самое сказал Баррич, — Том вздохнул.

После того, как мы поели, но до того, как вода начала остывать, я рассказал Тому о разговоре с Сайдел. Поручение Чейда выполнено, и можно было бы испытать по этому поводу хоть немного радости или удовлетворения, но я не чувствовал ничего. 

Стоило мне закончить, как на его лице появилось отсутствующее выражение, какое всегда возникало, когда он разговаривал при помощи Скилл-связи. Признаться, в такие минуты он довольно сильно напоминал Олуха, только что язык не высовывал.

Том ещё не закончил доклада, когда раздался громкий и уверенный стук в дверь. Слуги никогда так не стучат, а все, кто должен был знать о моём возвращении, вошли бы через каморку Тома. Я вдруг осознал, что Том забыл запереть дверь и не поставил ширму. После возобновления нашей Скилл-связи и обстоятельств, этому сопутствовавших, я стал воспринимать его как своё продолжение, от которого в голову не придёт скрывать хоть что-то. Только в этот момент я осознал, что не обратил внимания на отсутствие привычной ширмы. 

Судя по выражению лица и донёсшимся до меня отголоскам эмоций Тома, его сейчас занимали совсем другие мысли. Он пружинисто встал, расслабленный, с чуть согнутыми в коленях ногами, с неподвижным взглядом, направленным на дверь. Я не заметил, как в его руке появился кинжал.

— Сюда так долго никто не заходил, — простонал я. — Может быть, он просто уйдёт?

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показалась Йек.

— О, — расплылась она в улыбке. Точно такую же улыбку я видел, когда она слушала сплетни о том, сколько калсидийских кораблей потопила Тинталья. — Кажется, я не вовремя.

Я почувствовал смятение и раздражение Тома. В прошлом у нас уже было непонимание, когда нам пришлось — не по моей вине, уж поверьте, — вслух проговорить, кто, как и кого любит. Мы сумели пережить этот сложный период и не отдалиться друг от друга, но вид Йек, которая и вызвала наш разлад, заставил его вспомнить ссору.

— Том, не стой столбом. Усади даму, предложи ей выпить.

И тут мы оба заметили взгляд, которым Йек уставилась на меня. Она больше не улыбалась, теперь она выпучила глаза, точно рыбка-глазастик, украшение лучших джамелийских прудов. Сходства добавляло то, что она точно так же открывала и закрывала рот, словно прогоняя воду через жабры.

— Ты…

Положение спас Том. Он протянул мне полотенце, достаточно большое, чтобы завернуться в него целиком, взял Йек под руку и проводил к моему кабинету. Прежде я не преминул бы отчитать его за подобное самоуправство, но теперь, после посещения разгневанных кредиторов, в кабинете не осталось ничего личного, и от присутствия Йек меня не убудет.

Без навсегда утраченных нарядов, драгоценностей и косметики мне потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы одеться и предстать перед дамой в пристойном виде. Судя по пустому стакану, который она со стуком поставила на стол как раз в тот момент, когда я зашёл в комнату, Йек не теряла времени даром и восстанавливала душевное равновесие с помощью бренди. Что же, она в этом преуспела.

— И для чего же был весь этот маскарад? — она расхохоталась. — Ты столько лет водила меня за нос, я ведь ни секунды не сомневалась в том, что ты женщина! Я восхищаюсь тобой, Янтарь! Или как тебя теперь называть?

— Называй меня так, как тебе будет угодно, — пропел я голосом резчицы из Удачного.

— Прекрати, теперь этот балаган ни к чему.

Йек вовсе не злилась на меня за обман. О, моему Тому следовало бы поучиться у неё лёгкому отношению к невинным розыгрышам и маскарадам. Без тени смущения она оглядывала меня с ног до головы с более чем понятным любопытством. Я бы не отказался, чтобы наш пикантный разговор продолжился и смутил Тома ещё больше, но вместо этого Йек принялась делиться последними новостями. 

По мере того, как она рассказывала об Альтии и Совершенном, о Проказнице и Уинтроу, о Малте и Рейне, я чувствовал, как свойственная лорду Голдену игривость растворяется, а на её месте появляются другие чувства. 

Я подумал: как славно, что Йек она не рассердилась, узнав мой секрет. Только раздражение Тома мешало сполна получать удовольствие от беседы. Что же, приходилось терпеть: я медленно, но неотвратимо выходил из роли лорда Голдена, он ускользал от меня, и того, что оставалось от него во мне, было недостаточно, чтобы велеть Тому оставить нас наедине.

Когда мы прощались, в глазах Йек появился хищный блеск — такой же я видел всего несколько часов назад в глазах Сайдел. И если Сайдел неуверенно примерялась к своей первой крупной добыче, то Йек была сильным опытным хищником, который знает, что делает. От её жаркого взгляда скромный чёрный костюм, казалось, задымился и не иначе как сгорел: я почувствовал себя голым и беззащитным.

— Простите, что думала, будто вы… — она выразительно перевела глаза с меня на Тома и обратно. — Теперь я понимаю, почему он так злился.

Она сжала меня в объятиях и не отпускала дольше, чем обычно, а напоследок шепнула:

— Я ещё непременно к тебе загляну, — подмигнула и ушла.

Когда дверь за ней закрылась, я со стоном опустился в кресло.

— Пожалуйста, постарайся с этих пор следить, чтобы дверь всегда была заперта.

Том задвинул защёлку.

— Мы остановились на проблеме с Сайдел. Если ты сбежишь вместе с ней, то в дороге сможешь многое у неё выведать. Чейд доволен, что ты так быстро вызнал имена заговорщиков, но хочет узнать больше. Честно говоря, он в ярости от того, что мы все имели глупость купиться на их отговорки. — Он поколебался немного, но закончил: — Однако я бы не хотел, чтобы ты сейчас уезжал. Уверен, мы придумаем, как вытянуть из неё необходимые сведения здесь. 

Услышав беспокойство и заботу в его словах, я юркнул в образ лорда Голдена столь же быстро, как пустынные грызуны ныряют в норки при виде парящего ястреба. 

— Но как я могу не прийти? Она ведь будет ждать. Том, я не могу обмануть девушку, это противоречит всем принципам лорда Голдена!

— Шут, ты заходишь слишком далеко. Прекрати кривляться.

Я ничего не ответил. Мне стало холодно, давно сросшиеся пальцы заныли, а на спину словно щедро плеснули воды из Дождевой реки.

— Прошу простить, господин. Я забылся, — произнёс Том, но не холодно, как прежде, когда наказывал меня за излишне скрупулёзное следование роли. Сейчас эта роль была мне необходима, и он сумел это понять. Его глаза смотрели тепло и обеспокоенно, когда он протянул мне бренди. На миг его пальцы дотронулись до моих, и крохи тепла, которые он подарил мне с прикосновением, позволили прийти в себя. В лорда Голдена, если быть точным.

— Удачно вышло что зашла Йек, — сказал Том, почувствовав, что ко мне вернулось душевное равновесие.

— Удачно? Ты так меня ненавидишь, что радуешься, глядя на мои страдания?

Том вздрогнул, но ответил на то, что я имел в виду, а не на воспоминания, которые вызвала моя провокация:

— Ты не можешь обмануть Сайдел, но можешь сделать так, что она сама не захочет уезжать вместе с тобой.

— И как же, позволь поинтересоваться?

— Что она сделает, если застанет тебя в объятиях Йек?

— Она возненавидит меня! — я вздрогнул, представив себе безобразную сцену. — Так рассердится, что устроит настоящий скандал. Я видел, как она кричала на Сивила во время праздника урожая, и уверяю тебя, эта девица не станет скромно молчать!

— И не захочет иметь с тобой ничего общего. Именно то, что нам нужно. Правда, тебе придётся подыграть Йек, но она — меньшее из зол. Она не станет уговаривать тебя сбежать с ней.

Я задержал дыхание. Почему это не пришло в голову мне самому?

— Том, твой план гениален.

Верный телохранитель, помня о моих растрёпанных чувствах, взял детали на себя. «Не вникай, господин, пей бренди и ни о чём не думай. Я всё сделаю», — заверил он меня, и эти слова прозвучали музыкой.

Целый час потребовался ему на то, чтобы подготовить сцену для грядущего представления. Когда настал срок, я, готовясь отдаться на растерзание двум хищницам, оценил себя в зеркале и решил, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах я более чем хорош. Не успел я шагнуть в каморку Тома, чтобы по потайным ходам пробраться в Сад Королев, как раздался стук в дверь. В дверь, запертую предусмотрительным Томом.

Мы и не подумали открывать, однако стук всё не прекращался. Каждая следующая попытка звучала всё тише, пока не раздалось приглушённое и жалобное:

— Лорд Голден! Я знаю, что вы здесь. Откройте, это Сивил Брезинга. Я не собирался сдавать вас тем, кому вы задолжали, но если не откроете, я именно так и поступлю.

Прежде мы обменялись бы с Томом взглядами, принимая решение. Сейчас же достаточно было с помощью Скилл-связи почувствовать друг друга.

Том поднял щеколду, позволил Сивилу войти и запер за ним дверь.

— Сивил, какой приятный сюрприз, — проговорил я с холодной улыбкой, долженствующей донести до посетителя, что ему вовсе не рады.

— Я хочу поговорить с вами наедине, — буркнул Сивил.

— Том, оставь нас.

Сивил проводил его хмурым взглядом. Когда дверь в каморку захлопнулась, он открыл было рот, но не издал ни звука, а лишь молча облизал губы. Затем подошёл ближе, оглянулся через плечо, словно кто-то мог подслушать, и прошептал:

— Если Сайдел хочет, я согласен.

— О чём вы, молодой человек?

— Как будто вы не понимаете! — вскинулся он, приподняв верхнюю губу, точно кошка, которая предупреждает о том, что к её добыче лучше не подходить слишком близко. — Вы тогда надрались, но не настолько же, чтобы всё забыть!

— Прошу выражать свои мысли яснее, вас невозможно понять.

— Вы хотели провести время с Сайдел и… со мной. Втроём, — Сивил покраснел. — Я согласен. Ради Сайдел! — он зачастил: — Она всё мне рассказала, она уверена, что я её не понимаю, что я слишком ограничен, что не достоин её. А вас она считает несчастной жертвой и в то же время тем, кто может научить её всяким придворным забавам, показать, что такое настоящая жизнь. С вами, она хочет путешествовать с вами, надеется, вы покажете ей настоящую жизнь.

В этот миг я посочувствовал всем крысам, которых загоняли в угол от начала времён. Сивил выглядел настолько отчаявшимся, что, казалось, мог наброситься и овладеть мной прямо сейчас в попытке доказать, что он вовсе не неотёсанная, невежественная, неопытная деревенщина.

Раздался стук в дверь.

— Да что же это за проходной двор! — воскликнул я, досадуя на всё сразу, когда послышался голос Тома:

— Лорд Голден! Прошу вас, откройте!

— Он такой непутёвый, — покачал я головой, не обращая внимания на недоумение Сивила: несмотря на насыщенную беседу, он заметил, что Том появился совсем не оттуда, куда выходил.

Я открыл дверь. Том поклонился, проследовал к Сивилу и сообщил:

— Я встретил леди Сайдел. Она искала вас.

— Меня? — Сивил, утратив растерянность, подобрался, готовый бежать. — Где она?

— Она отправилась в конюшни.

— В коню… о нет!

Он убежал, схватившись за голову, не иначе как решив, что его возлюбленная пошла выбирать лошадей, на которых уедет завтра вместе со мной. Ему в голову не пришло, что Тому никак не хватило бы времени, чтобы на самом деле успеть переговорить с Сайдел. 

— Что же, благодарю, Том. Ты как нельзя более вовремя. А я, пожалуй, отправлюсь. Не в моих правилах заставлять даму ждать.

Сивил не успел прикоснуться ко мне, но его недавнее присутствие ощущалось почти физически. Мне потребовалось ещё раз одёрнуть костюм, чтобы почувствовать себя готовым. Впрочем, я мог бы и не стараться: к тому моменту, когда я добрался до неприметной двери, открывающей проход из потайного коридора в Сад Королевы, я собрал столько паутины, что хватило бы упаковать Тинталью, несмотря на то что проходил здесь недавно. Липкая и пыльная, она оставляла следы на ткани даже после того, как мне удалось её счистить. О волосах мне даже думать не хотелось.

— Позволь, я тебе помогу, — промурлыкали сзади, куда ближе, чем я рассчитывал. Сильные руки Йек развернули меня, аромат чересчур пряных духов закружил голову. Она критически осмотрела мои волосы и покачала головой. — Ты похож на чучело, которое забыли на чердаке.

Пока она решительно и не слишком-то нежно освобождала мои волосы, я подумал, что её слова не так уж и далеки от истины.

— Вот так, теперь куда лучше, — пробормотала Йек, пригладив пятернёй мне шевелюру, да так и оставила одну руку в волосах, вторую на плече. Чуть отстранившись, она прищурилась и оглядела ещё раз, словно проверяя качество своей работы. — Ты стал таким смуглым. Странно, правда? Солнце в Удачном жарче и палит беспощаднее, но ты потемнел после того, как уехал на север. И волосы…— она потянула за прядь, заставив меня наклонить голову. — У тебя отличная краска. Прекрасная, стареющие красотки душу продадут за такую. Или, может быть, с волосами тоже что-то случилось?

Йек отпустила мою бедную голову, и я вздохнул было с облегчением, но вместо того, чтобы сделать шаг назад, она схватила меня за камзол и расстегнула верхние пуговицы раньше, чем я успел сообразить, что происходит. Ничуть не более ласково, чем прежде, пока она перебирала мне волосы, она раздвинула ворот и оттянула вниз, обнажив участок тела немного ниже ключиц.

— Что ты?..

— Здесь, — она чувствительно ткнула пальцем в грудину, — нет границы между загорелой шеей и грудью, которая почти всегда скрыта верхней одеждой. Ты не мог загореть под слоем ткани. Ты потемнел не из-за солнца. Янтарь, что с тобой произошло?

В голосе Йек не звучало отвращения, только любопытство. Оно заставило меня почувствовать себя лисой, чей след взяла свора охотничьих собак. Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы она брезгливо отстранилась и ушла.

— Я не понимаю, — как можно более жалобно и раздражённо протянул я. — Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Лезу не в своё дело? — ухмыльнулась Йек и вдруг расхохоталась: — А ты ведь всё равно его любишь, да? И скрывал это от него. Надо же, как я тебя подставила!

— Кажется, твоя совесть не собирается терзать тебя из-за этого?

— И не подумает. Всему виной твоя скрытность. Если бы ты рассказал о себе чуть больше, мне бы в голову не пришло трепаться о твоих сердечных делах.

— Всему виной твой длинный язык!

Возмущённая Йек открыла было рот, но замолкла и перевела взгляд за моё правое плечо. Я обернулся. К нам, подобрав юбки, спешила Сайдел. Мне совсем не понравились её нахмуренные брови и поджатые губы. Неожиданно я вспомнил, что стою в расстёгнутой одежде, Йек едва не прижимается ко мне, а её руки по-прежнему держат меня за плечи. Пришлось напомнить себе, что именно этого и добивался Фитц, что всё идёт в соответствии с его планом.

— Что тут происходит? — потребовала ответа Сайдел.

— А что, есть варианты? — Йек оскалилась в улыбке и прижалась ко мне. Несмотря на осень, она была одета только в льняное платье, достаточно тонкое для того, чтобы я почувствовал горячее тело. Она была воином с сильными мускулами — мне доводилось наблюдать, как она сражается с пиратами, — но также она была и женщиной, и её тело оставалось мягким и приятным на ощупь. Она промурлыкала мне на ухо: — Я всё делаю правильно? Этой девице совершенно незачем знать, о чём мы говорили?

— Ты права, но не могу сказать, что это доставляет мне удовольствие, — прошептал я в ответ.

Йек прикоснулась губами в моей шее.

— Совсем-совсем никакого удовольствия? — повела она плечами, заставив тяжёлую грудь скользнуть по моему телу. — И так? — она двинула бедром и прижалась к моему паху.

Это было чудовищно, непередаваемо неправильно. Я почувствовал себя распятым, беспомощным, голым. Йек показалась чужой и опасной, захотелось отстраниться, оказаться как можно дальше — но одновременно с этим пришло лёгкое возбуждение. В отличие от Йек, лорд Голден боялся холода. Сейчас это пошло ему на пользу: под толстыми штанами и длинным камзолом Йек ничего не почувствовала. Зато по Скилл-связи накатило сильное недовольство и даже, как мне показалось, ревность.

Я вдохнул поглубже и заставил себя вернуться к лорду Голдену, стать пресыщенным аристократом, которого вряд ли могла смутить такая мелочь. Мне удалось усилием воли изменить восприятие и превратить Йек из хищницы в грубую девку, неспособную на утончённую игру. Раздражающий фактор, а не угроза, вот как мне следует о ней думать. А Сайдел…

Только тут я понял, что Сайдел довольно давно молчала, но не уходила. Она внимательно наблюдала, как Йек меня тискает, и в её глазах не было ни неодобрения, ни гнева. Только задумчивый интерес, который мне совсем не понравился.

— Красивые, — Сайдел прикоснулась к позолоченным деревянным серёжкам, продетым в уши Йек, нисколько не смущаясь, что мы держали друг друга в объятиях.

— Он вырезал, — та мотнула головой в мою сторону.

— Если ты вырежешь мне такие же, я, может быть, прощу тебя, — сообщила она. — А если не прекратите немедленно, то тебе придётся сделать также пару браслетов.

— Что за чушь, я не смогу сделать до утра даже самое простенькое колечко! Ты ничего не понимаешь в дереве, но уверяю тебя, это не так быстро и просто, как тебе представляется!

— Ничего, — мило улыбнулась Сайдел. — Ты сможешь сделать мне украшения после того, как мы окажемся в безопасном месте.

План, придуманный Томом, потерпел крах. Едва я понял это, как послышался звон доспехов и тяжёлая поступь.

— …откажется!

— У меня есть способы его заставить.

К нам приближался Сивил в обществе рослого стражника с перепачканным сажей лицом.

Сайдел демонстративно отвернулась от Сивила, Йек наконец отпустила меня. Стражник остановился и произнёс:

— Лорд Голден, своим неподобающим поведением вы нанесли серьёзное оскорбление Сивилу Брезинге. Великодушный юноша готов был простить обиду, нанесённую ему в родном доме. Но то, что произошло сегодня, он терпеть не намерен. Он вызывает вас, и пусть Камни Свидетелей рассудят, кто из вас достоин стать спутником этой девушки.

Сайдел восторженно ахнула.

— С каких это пор у Камней Свидетелей дерутся за женщин? — возмутился я.

— Замолчи! — прошипел Сивил, точно разозлённый кот. — Благодари этого человека, что он успокоил меня и уговорил на поединок. Клянусь, ты не заслуживаешь такой чести. Ты обманул всех! Выпороть на конюшне — вот что стало бы заслуженной карой.

— Какие благородные намерения.

Йек и не подумала заступиться. Она прятала улыбку. Что же, она оказалась куда внимательнее Сивила.

Стражник взял меня под локоть и повёл прочь из Баккипа. По разные стороны от нас следовали Сивил и Сайдел, демонстративно не обращая друг на друга внимания. Сзади увязалась Йек. Ещё бы! Ей — да не досмотреть представление?

Когда мы оказались перед Камнями Свидетелей — четырьмя колоннами, стоящими правильным квадратом, — стражник обратился к Сивилу:

— Вы как оскорблённая сторона можете встать спиной к солнцу.

— Мне не нужно уступок!

— Как хотите. Тогда вставайте с западной стороны, а я отведу лорда Голдена к восточной.

Когда мы оказались на расстоянии вытянутой руки от одной из колонн, стражник взял меня за руку и прошептал:

— Готов?

Я кивнул, и мы одновременно прикоснулись свободными руками к одной из граней.

 

*** 

Нет ничего лучше дневника, чтобы войти в новую роль. И точно так же я не придумал лучшего способа с ролью распрощаться. 

После нескольких мгновений, проведённых в абсолютной темноте, мы оказались посреди разрушенного города. У меня закружилась голова, и я непременно свалился бы на каменную мостовую, если бы Фитц не подхватил меня — куда крепче, чем требовалось для того, чтобы не позволить упасть. Он держал меня в объятиях, смотря прямо в глаза с рассеянной улыбкой, а затем наклонился и поцеловал.

Этот момент отлично подходил для того, чтобы навсегда забыть о лорде Голдене и стать Любимым.


End file.
